Jill Valentine: Scuba Teaching
by SanityShock
Summary: She is the best teacher after all


More and more I question myself why am I writing romance. This idea popped up while watching sanctum and water-world. Hopefully not torturous.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.

* * *

"Stop staring" Jill caught Keith and Quint staring at her back for the third time.

"I'm having so much fun" Keith laughed as he punched Quint's fist. They had convinced Jill to teach them scuba diving, at first she gave no way but after continuous persuasion she finally decided to come.

"Then have fun taking the lead" Jill pushed them in front and started walking with Chris who was at the end, he pretended to be occupied with some papers he had brought with himself.

"Come on Chris!" Jill snatched the papers from his hands. He also at first wasn't coming but Jill finally convinced him.

"Enjoy the view" Jill said as she looked at the coming waves.

"Yea Chris enjoy it because we can't" Quint laughed which earned him a kick by Jill. The sandy beach started to get rocky and soon they were jumping from rock to rock.

"Where are we going?" Chris grabbed Jill's hand just as she lost her balance.

"Just wait and see for yourself" Jill and the team soon approached a small bay.

"Wow" all except Jill stood watching the bay. The water was quiet deep and had a dark blue color, the bay was surrounded by rocks only a small space had sand on it. No one was there due to the rocky surroundings. The team made their way to the sandy part of the bay.

"Finally" Quint relieved and threw the bag at the ground. Chris took off his bag pack and handed Jill her swimsuit and took out a book instead of his own swimsuit. Quint handed Keith the swimsuit and wore them.

"You won't be needing those, the water's fresh" Jill told them pointing at the goggles. Chris took a seat at a rock and started reading the book.

"Hey Nerd-field aren't you coming" Keith mounted his gear on his back and waited for Quint to get ready.

"Nah, you go ahead, not in a mood" Chris turned the page of the book.

"Chris get ready and if anyone comes or even looks over that rock…. Well he's dead" Jill said pointing to a rock not far away. She took her swimsuit and went behind the rock.

"Come on Quint, let's go for some dives" Keith and Quint descended in the water.

"I thought you guys didn't know how to scuba dive" Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"We know alright, we just wanted to bring Jill along" they laughed and went underwater.

"Whatever" Chris continued to read the book but was soon to get bored.

"I shouldn't have come here" Chris sighed.

"Really" a hand came slithered past his waist and snatched the book away.

"Come on Chris" Jill threw him his swimsuit from the bag pack and placed the book back into the bag. Chris didn't hear what she said as he was too startled seeing Jill in a swimsuit.

"Sorry to disappoint, I wouldn't go in that water even if Claire was drowning"

"But that's why I'm telling you" her smile made Chris roll his eyes and change into his swimsuit.

"On second thought" he paused while mounting the scuba gear.

"Don't be a wimp" Jill helped Chris mount the gear.

"That looks scary" Chris started to back up seeing the color of water.

"It's actually more beautiful than scary" Jill took Chris's hands and started to descend into the water. Just as the water hit their waist line Chris started to breath heavily.

"I didn't know you were aqua phobic" Jill smiled.

"I didn't know either" Chris freed his hands from her and started to walk back.

"Not so fast" she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his chest. She then used her weight to topple them into the water. Chris gave a slight scream before water came into his mouth. His nervousness somewhat disappeared when he saw the water to be shallow. Then he proceeded to look in front where Jill was swimming to and his heart almost stopped. It was nothing but dark, Chris struggled to break free from Jill's grip but she held him tight. When they stopped Chris turned and faced Jill.

She then shoved his half face mask into his mouth to give him oxygen. Chris shook his head and pointed upwards as to ask permission to leave because he knew he was at Jill's mercy. Jill shook her head and placed her hand on his chest. It didn't help in his nervousness, and he tried his best to persuade her. Chris behavior started to annoy Jill, she then placed her hand on Chris chin and removed his oxygen mask.

The look that Chris gave her was full of confusion and worry. She then took out her own oxygen mask to reassure him. Bubbles started to come up from the corner of Chris's mouth, seeing them Jill gave her oxygen mask instead of Chris's own. The gesture further confused Chris, but nevertheless he used her mask for awhile.

Chris's nervousness started to disappear. They shared Jill's mask and floated there, it was Jill's way of helping Chris overcome his phobia, one can never be grateful of safety until he faces danger. In this case Jill was showing Chris that there was nothing to fear about.

Chris slowly mustered up the courage to look at the ocean floor beneath them. What he expected to be a dark abyss was actually quite a beautiful site, the ocean floor was full of colors and aquatic life, the rays of the sun illuminated the whole ocean bed. Chris now felt embarrassed at his silly phobia. A hand came over his chin making him face Jill who was holding the mask in hand, Chris had forgot to breathe but didn't realize it. He took out

Chris couldn't help but notice something different about Jill underwater, her brown hair shined as the rays of sun fell upon them, and her skin was whiter than ever, her blue eyes felt like jewels on snow. Chris's mouth slightly dropped as he continued to explore her face, the oxygen mask dropped from his mouth, Jill put it back in and closed Chris mouth but again it dropped as his mouth was open. Jill placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a shake, it did the trick and he came back to his senses and looked around. Jill offered the oxygen mask to him but he refused it. Now it was Jill who had confusion and worry in her eyes as she looked at him. Chris's hand made it's way to Jill's cheek while the other stroked her silky brown hair, she ignored his actions and again offered the oxygen mask. Bubbles started to come up from her mouth, yet she still offered the oxygen mask to Chris. Chris pushed her hand away and pulled her head to his and locked his lips with her.

He kept the opening large enough for mouth to mouth breathing which made it feel less like a kiss, there was still a tingling sensation in Jill's mouth and she forgot about her need to breathe. They slowly started to ascend to the surface. Soon they surfaced and Jill started coughing up water, she rested her head on Chris's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know, I could have used my own mask" Chris said stroking her hair.

'What fun would that be?" Jill coughed the remaining water as she rested on his shoulder.

**The End**


End file.
